


Big "Secret" In Little Homeworld

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Caught, Comedy, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Bismuth destroys a delusion of secrecy between two Gems.





	Big "Secret" In Little Homeworld

“No, a little to the left! _My_ left!”

Little Homeworld was hustling and bustling with its usual level of activity. The Heaven and Earth Beetles were out for their daily walk, Watermelon Tourmaline had gotten herself wedged in another door and Bismuth was busy supervising construction. Ordering a few Amethysts to hold a sign above a doorway.

“Perfect. Keep it right there while I...dang it, who took my drill? Gems out here running off with my tools.”

One of the sign holding Amethysts pointed westward.

“I think I saw Peridot leaving with a drill earlier. Not sure what for, but she was heading for the barn warp.”

Bismuth sighed.

“Of course it was her. I better go get it back. Last time she borrowed a tool from me it took us 2 weeks to fix all those craters she caused. I’ll be right back. Just keep the sign there.”

Her sign holders nodded dutifully.

“And will someone get Tourmaline out of the doorway already? Poor thing has been stuck for 5 minutes.”

Bismuth marched off as a few gems fought to free Tourmaline, making a quick warp to the barn.

“Well, nothing appears to be on fire. That’s a good sign.”

She scanned the area for her tiny green friend, not seeing hide nor pointy hair of her. Shrugging, she made her way over to the barn, lightly kicking the door open.

“Hello?”

The barn appeared empty. But a few odd noises were coming from up on the second floor.

“Of course. I bet it’s up there...”

She quickly made her way up the ladder. No sign of her drill. But sitting in a pile of hay a few feet to the left was Peridot. And Lapis. Who was currently sucking face with her pint-sized compadre.

“Of course. AHEM!”

The two instantly broke off their smooch fest, looking like kids who’d just been caught in the cookie jar.

“Bismuth, hi! Um, Lapis was helping me with uh...well there’s a thingy...”

Bismuth waved her hand to silence her.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just looking for that drill you made off with. It up here?”

The two caught canoodlers looked at each other confused, Lapis speaking up this time.

“Um, aren’t you going to act surprised or something? You just busted two people secretly having a literal roll in the hay.”

Bismuth dug through a pile of junk, barely containing a laugh.

“Please. Your little meetings are about as secret as Pearl’s love for Rose. All of Little Homeworld knows about you two.”

Peridot looked stunned.

“All of Little Homeworld?”

Bismuth finally located her wayward tool.

“_All_ of Little Homeworld. Did you two seriously think no one else knew? You’ve been macking each other for the past year all over the place. Honestly, we’re all kind of used to it by now. We usually just pretend we don’t notice you, but I was in a hurry today.”

Peridot looked gobsmacked.

“So...that night on the beach? The backroom at the arcade? Pearl’s room?

Bismuth nodded.

“Yup. You know, humans have these things called bedrooms. You might wanna try one of those. Anyway, I’ll be on my way. Resume getting busy. Pretty sure Peri was about to go up the shirt. Glad I got here before that. You nasty, girl.”

Peridot lifted a horde of junk with her powers, Lapis summoning a ball of water from a leak in the roof.

“...What?”

Bismuth found herself chased out of the barn by a combo of water and knickknacks.

“Alright, I’m going! Hey, watch it! That thing was sharp!”

The twosome sighed, Peridot scratching her cheek.

“So, we need to work on our discretion it seems.”

Lapis laughed.

“We? You’re the one who kept suggesting a makeout and such in those public places. I think the humans call it a ‘kink’.”

Peri glared at her.

“I’ll show you a kink...whatever that is.”

The two dove back into the hay, resuming their makeout marathon. While Bismuth returned to...

“...Let me guess. You pulled too hard to free her and flung her straight through the wall?”

The Tourmaline shaped hole in an adjacent wall seemed to make the question moot.

“I leave for 5 minutes...”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post from a user named Rex101111  
https://rex101111.tumblr.com/post/187491072428


End file.
